Historia de Navidad: Primera Navidad, Visita de San Nicolas
by Ninja-Turtle-20
Summary: Se que esta loco esto de que suba una historia de navidad en este momento y tambien se vera raro la historia pero denle una pequena oportunidad aqui trata de como fue la primera navidad de las Tortugas y como fue la visita del gran San Nicolas


**Hola mis amigos perdon si no pude subir otro capitulo de mi primera historia y por desgracia justo hoy publico una historia de Navidad ya que estuve demasiado ocupada con eso de que siempre estoy con las manos occupadas aqui en mi casa y nunca podia terminarla y me parece que es algo vergonzoso subir algo que ya paso hace pocos dias pero bueno...esta historia se lo hice a una amiga que queria una de Navidad y de que las Tortugas fueran pequenos y espero que le guste e incluyendo a ustedes**

**Bueno pues al principio iba a estar incluida mi mutante Angela pero como estoy empezando con esto de los Fanfics pues se veria digamos raro y pues como que no tendria digamos que sentido y pues asi paso jejeje**

**Recordatorio: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertecen sino a los de Nickelodeon y no nos olvidemos de Kevis Eastman y Peter Laird**

**Esta historia esta basada en las de 2012...Espero que les guste!**

**Historia de Navidad: Primera Navidad, Visita de San Nicolás**

Era un hermoso día en la Gran New York, la ciudad estaba cubierta por la fría y fresca nieve, los edificios estaban iluminados con luces de colores incluyendo las copas de los arboles, todos se preparaban para un hermoso día, Navidad, una época de paz y amor, todo el mundo conviviendo con sus seres queridos, pero no eran los únicos, también una pequeña y extraña familia lo celebraban, dentro de las alcantarillas, cuatro pequeñas tortugas junto con su padre rata veían la televisión Especiales de Navidad y en esos programas navideños siempre aparecía un hombre robusto de traje rojo como la flor noche buena y una barba blanca como la nieve repartiendo regalos a todo niño en una sola noche en un trineo jalado por bellas criaturas, renos.

-Así que ese es San Nicolás, increíble!- dijo sorprendido el menor de los cuatro, Michelangelo

-Así es hijo mio, ese es el mismísimo San Nicolás, viajando por todo el mundo en una sola noche para visitar a todo niño de buena voluntad - dijo su padre el Maestro Splinter con una sonrisa en su rostro

-San Nicolás o mejor conocido como Papa Noel o Santa Claus como muchos lo llaman pero...Me pregunto como es el funcionamiento del trineo...como es que vuela?!- dijo otra de las tortugitas muy interesado en saber sobre la función del trineo, era nada mas que el pequeño Donatello

-Jejeje eso es por la magia navideña Donatello- le dijo el maestro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

-Bueno hijos mios que les parece si comenzamos a decorar nuestro hogar? Encontré bastantes cosas y suficientes para esta noche-

-Siiii!- dijeron los cuatro pequeños al unisono y muy emocionados ya que ese día seria su primera navidad

Los pequeños junto con su padre comenzaron con su decoración navideña, hace unas semanas el Maestro Splinter había encontrado algunas cosas de navidad en una parte de las alcantarillas y en el basurero de la ciudad, incluyendo un árbol no tan grande y no tan pequeño, era de un tamaño mediano y en buenas condiciones...

Cada quien se fue a una parte de la alcantarilla para comenzar con su día festivo, el mayor de las tortugitas Leonardo comenzaba en poner las guirnaldas en cada entrada de la guarida, el segundo, Raphael, se encargaba de poner las luces de colores y en cuanto a Splinter junto con las dos tortugitas Michelangelo y Donatello colocaban el árbol navideño para después decorarlo junto con los otros

-Ya esta listo padre- dijo el pequeño Leo y atrás de el el pequeño Raph

-Las luces ya están puestas-

-Buen trabajo hijos mios, se nota que están emocionados por este dia- decia con una sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez emocionado por ver las lindas sonrisas de sus adorados niños.

Ya era las cinco de la tarde y la pequeña familia aun seguían con sus decoraciones navideñas, Splinter y los niños estaban en la cocina ya para preparar las delicias favoritas del gran señor de traje rojo para cuando los visitara, galletas con chispas de chocolate

-Es hora de preparar galletas!- dijeron los pequeños al unisono ya preparados para hornear galletas y primera vez que lo harían y minutos después ellos junto con su padre cubiertos de harina y hasta masa de galleta pero divertidos se la pasaban, ya dejando las galletas en el horno siguieron con sus adornos, ya terminando el árbol por fin ya decorado ya estaba casi todo listo

Eran ya las ocho de la noche y los pequeños ya se arreglaban para su día, ya limpios y bañados estaban listos, colocando sus cartas en el árbol para que San Nicolás los reciba, ya con chocolate caliente y sus platos de algas y gusanos ya cenando

-Booyakasha que emocionante! No puedo esperar mas!- dijo el pequeño Mikey

-Ammmm...Sensei que es lo que tiene ahí?- dijo la tortuga de ojos verdes muy curioso, al ver a su padre escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda muy misterioso

-No pueden empezar sin esto hijos mios- sacando sus manos de la espalda los niños se emocionaron al ver lo que tenia, unos gorros al igual que el de San Nicolás de unos lindos colores, rojo, naranja, morado y azul

-Wow increíble! Gracias Sensei!- dijo la pequeña tortuga Donnie colocándose su gorro igual que sus hermanos

-Están listos para su primera navidad?-

-Siiii!- dijeron tres de las tortugas, y al maestro se le hizo un poco extraño y noto al ultimo cerca del árbol de navidad mirando fijamente, se trataba de Leo

-Te sucede algo Leonardo?- lo miro extrañado al igual que los demás

-Sensei eeemmm...solo quiero saber una cosa...no se porque pero...acaso San Nicolás sabe que...existimos?- lo pregunta el pequeño con ceja en alto mirando a su familia

-A que te refieres Leo?- pregunto curioso Mikey

-Bueno no lo se digo...es nuestra primera navidad pero Sensei...el sabe quienes somos realmente? Somos mutantes- lo miraba aun mas curioso y los demás también y en cuanto a el solo con una sonrisa los miro

-Te diré algo hijo mio y a ustedes también pequeños, como dije, San Nicolás visita a todo niño de buena voluntad y les diré una cosa, El lo ve todo y...lo sabe todo, no importa quienes sean, ya sean bebés, adultos, niños, adolescentes o...mutantes, el visita a todo el mundo, ya sea la primera navidad o la segunda el visita a todos incluyendo a ustedes, no se preocupen, lo único que tienen que hacer es creer y confiar y no pierdan su Espíritu Navideño- acariciando la cabeza del de azul, animándolo a el y a sus otros hijos para que no se decepcionaran y se calmaran y siguieran con esas energías de felicidad para esa noche y los niños le devolvieron una sonrisa, de que el tenia razón, de que no se tiene que perder ese espiritu navideño y lo que deben hacer es creer, y algo noto la sabia rata en ellos, se tallaban los ojos y bostezaban a mas no poder

-Oh oh alguno de ustedes esta cansado?- pregunto el maestro con tono burlón

-Noooo..."bostezando" no lo tenemos- intentando mover la cabeza de manera negativa y tallandose los ojos dijo Raph

-Para nada Sensei...estamos perfectamente...bien- tratando de mantener abierto los ojos dijo Mikey

-Están seguros?- con ceja en alto pregunto el Maestro y con tono aún mas burlona

-En serio Sensei estamos...-

-Bien...- tallandose los ojos dijeron Leo y Donnie

Los pequeños no pudieron mas y su padre no tuvo mas opción que llevar a los niños a sus cuartos a dormir, ya agotados intentando mantenerse en pie para que se fueran y gracias a toda la diversión que tuvieron ese día los dejaron exhaustos, dándoles un pequeño empujón a los niños para dirigirlos a sus habitaciones y así poder descansar, cada quien en sus camas ya cobijados y dormidos tranquilamente, ya acomodando al ultimo en la cama y se retira pero no se iría sin antes decir

-Que descansen hijos mios, les deseo una Feliz y Hermosa Navidad- y el al igual que sus niños se fue a su habitación a dormir pero antes, encender el árbol de navidad y dejar las galletas que ellos hicieron, ya después de eso se retiró

Horas después, medianoche era, la ciudad estaba en total silencio, todos yacían dormidos, todos a la espera del gran Santa Claus, incluyendo las alcantarillas y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era el árbol, todo en silencio y completamente dormidos estaban, bueno...no todos, una pequeña criatura estaba despierta y en la sala, era Mikey sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente el árbol llevaba una almohada y una cobija, el pequeño dormiría ahí

-Mikey- una voz lo sorprendió

-Oh Raph uff...no me asustes así- le dijo un poco enojado

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- lo miro curioso

-Solo dormire aquí...para...vigilar el lugar- girando la cabeza y con tono nervioso

-Solo dormiras aquí porque quieres ver a San Nicolás no es verdad?- dijo Raph con ceja en alto

-Ok me atrapaste, es que...al verlo en esos programas me lo e estado imaginando como seria verlo en persona...eso es todo...no te gustaría conocerlo en persona Raph?- se lo pregunto curioso el de naranja al rojo y en cuanto al de ojos verdes solo se dio la vuelta sin decir nada

-Aamm...Raph?-

-Iré por mis cosas...solo te haré compañía... No es que quiera conocer a Santa...soy tu hermano y debo vigilarte para que no hagas travesuras y no te comas las galletas- nervioso y sonrojado el pequeño de gorro rojo, se notaba que el también al igual que su pequeño hermano quería conocer en persona al gran Santa, al girar vio sorprendido y con ojos de bolas de billar de que sus hermanos Leo y Donnie los miraban con enormes sonrisas al igual que Mikey y llevaban también almohadas y cobijas incluyendo las cosas de Raph

-No es que vinimos a dormir aquí para ver también a Santa jeje solo vinimos a vigilar- dijo nervioso el pequeño Donnie

-Lo que ustedes digan chicos- con una sonrisa el menor

Pasaron minutos esa noche, eran las doce y media y las tortugas estaban dormidos alrededor del gran árbol y algo raro y sospechoso pasó, se comenzaba a escuchar unos pasos cerca de ellos y alguien no estaba durmiendo bien

-mmmmm...Mikey deja de hacer tanto escandalo- Intentando dormir Raph le dijo al menor que no hiciera ruido, pero al parecer aun seguía el ruido y no era el pequeño

-Mikey! Te dije que...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio algo gigante

-AAAAAAAAAH!- con un grito despertó a sus hermanos, dandoles un brinco del susto que casi se les salian sus corazones

-Que pasa Raph?!- dijo el mayor y lo único que obtuvo es que su hermano señalaba tembloroso directo al árbol, el y sus hermanos miraron y quedaron con ojos de bolas de billar, cerca del iluminado árbol se encontraba un sujeto robusto de traje rojo y barba blanca y de piel blanca y con un enorme saco a lado de el

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- al unisono formaron las tortugitas

-Ho Ho Ho, tranquilos pequeños no les haré daño, soy buena persona- dijo el desconocido

-Qui-Quien es usted?- dijo un asustado Donnie al igual que los demás, pero uno estaba un poco tranquilo

-Esperen un segundo...barba blanca, traje rojo, robusto...oigan ya se quien es!- después de verlo fijamente se emociono bastante y Mikey miró a sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

-De-De que estas hablando Mi-Mikey- el mas gruñón de todos con voz temblorosa le dijo

-Chicos! Es San Nicolás! Como en los programas navideños que vimos!- aun mas emocionado les dijo

-San Nicolás también Papa Noel o Santa Claus como muchos lo llaman...es usted en-en realidad San-San-San...-

-San Nicolás? Ese mismo Donatello Ho Ho Ho- dijo muy divertido el gran señor de rojo

-Espera...sabes nuestros nombres?- pregunto el mayor

-Ho Ho Ho por supuesto que si Leonardo y no nos olvidemos también de Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo, pero que niños tan simpáticos, es la primera vez que los veo- mostrando una tierna sonrisa hacia los chicos y ellos hicieron lo mismo

-Bueno...digamos que es jeje...nuestra primera navidad Santa y mis...hermanos y yo creímos que...no sabría de nosotros- dijo nervioso Mikey

-Y porque pensaron en eso?-

-Bueno Santa como podrá ver...somos tortugas...tortugas parlantes...somos mutantes...acaso no huirás de nosotros?- dijo Raph un poco serio

-Yo, porque haría eso? Y eso que tiene de malo Raphael? Acaso ustedes no pueden pasar una linda navidad igual que todos?- con una linda sonrisa le respondió

-La navidad es pasar tiempo con los seres queridos, mutantes o no, ustedes también lo celebran... Santa lo ve todo y lo sabe todo y al parecer se nota que son unas tortugitas de buen corazón Ho Ho Ho- Los niños solo le respondieron con una tierna sonrisa

-Bueno es hora de retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer- ya era hora de que se fuera pero

-Aaaammm...Santa una pregunta-

-Que sucede Donatello?- le dijo con toda sinceridad

-Como funciona su trineo?! Me gustaría saber detalles- le pregunto de forma ansiosa Donnie

-Que te parece si en vez de responderte eso porque no lo ves tu mismo pequeño- y se marcha, a los chicos se les hizo extraño de porque había dicho eso y luego se va, y por querer saber fueron tras de el, directo a las alcantarillas lo buscaron y notaron que estaba cerca de las escaleras, pero porque? Con solo mover la mano y chasquear los dedos desapareció, los niños se sorprendieron, una persona desaparece frente a sus ojos, mirando de un lado a otro y la única salida que quedaba era la tapa de la alcantarilla, la emoción y curiosidad los estaban consumiendo y subieron y al abrir la tapa para averiguar que pasaba con el gran Santa y al mirar quedaron con boca abierta, la ciudad estaba cubierta por nieve, era lo más hermoso que hayan visto, estaba nevando pero no era todo, también encontraron a San Nicolás y a lado de el un enorme trineo de color rojo junto con ocho tiernos y peludos renos

-Increíble!- dijeron los chicos

-E aquí niños, mi trineo, sorprendente no les parece?-

-Es increíble, debo verlo mas de cerca- mas ansioso se mostraba Donnie que ya examinando el trineo ya estaba haciéndolo

-Wohoho esto es súper! Y esos deben ser los renos!- con ojos gigantes y lleno de brillo, al ver algo genial, el menor mas sorprendido estaba

-Parecen mas juguetes que renos de verdad- mirando con ceja en alto el pequeño gruñón a los renos y como resultado un soplido de parte de la nariz de una de las grandes bestias obtuvo

-Oye!- y risas de parte de los hermanos y del gran Santa solo se escucharon

-Ho Ho Ho tranquilos muchachos tranquilos...bueno es hora de prepararme- el gran Noel ya subiendo al transporte para luego ya el despegue, observando a los chicos que muy emocionados estaban y lo que dijo los emociono aun mas

-Que les parece si esta noche ya que es su primera navidad...no les gustaría ir a dar un pequeño paseo conmigo mientras entrego los presentes a toda New York?-

-Acaso es una broma?! Si!-

-Yo quiero!-

-Usted es genial Santa!-

-Que emocionante...pero, que hay de Splinter chicos? Que tal si despierta y nota que no estamos ahí?- el chico de ojos azul fuerte cambio de una cara de emoción a una de preocupación

-Vamos Leo no seas pesado, solo sera un rato- respondió Raph

-No te preocupes Leonardo, su padre estará bien- le respondió

-Bueno abrochense sus cinturones va a ser un largo viaje Ho Ho Ho- a la cual las tortugas subieron al trineo, se abrocharon y con solo mover unas cuerdas y solo diciendo "arre, vamos, adelante" los renos comenzaron a jalar el trineo y con mas fuerza se comenzó a levitar, ya a unos metros del suelo todos volaban por el cielo que ya era hora de los presentes entregar, los niños miraban de un lado a otro viendo lo hermoso que era la ciudad desde arriba que era la primera vez que lo veían incluyendo la nieve caer, llegando a los techos de los edificios Santa aterrizo para luego desaparecer y entrar y completar con las misiones, yendo de edificio en edificio entrando y saliendo dejando los obsequios y no hacer escándalos pero claro no lo haría rápido si no fuera por la ayuda de los chicos que le pasaban regalo y regalo en cada edificio y en cada departamento, nunca se habían divertido así.

Minutos pasaron y con el ultimo ya acabaron, Santa a los niños se llevo porque la hora de regresar a casa había llegado

-Espero que se la hayan divertido pequeños, ya es hora de que vayan a casa- aterrizando el trineo dentro de un callejón las tortugas bajando para luego después de Santa decir un adiós

-Muchas gracias Santa, fue asombroso, fue lo mejor que nos a pasado- mientras que Leo y Raph ayudaban a sus hermanos del trineo bajar, a Santa las gracias le dan

-Si, te lo agradecemos- con media sonrisa Raph le dijo

-Esta fue la mejor navidad de todas, aunque debo seguir investigando aun mas su trineo jeje- con dudas y con una sonrisa le respondió Donnie

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás Donatello Ho Ho Ho muy pronto lo descubrirás-

-Espero que vuelvas pronto Santa-

-No te preocupes Michelangelo, siempre los visitare recuerda, Santa lo ve todo y lo sabe todo, vendré cada navidad para visitarlos- le da una sonrisa al igual que el chico

-Nos vemos Santa!- ya despidiéndose de el, Santa comenzó a despegar y como última despedida...

-HO HO HO FELIZ NAVIDAD!- los chicos lo miraron marcharse y pues ellos igual a casa regresaron, entrando a las alcantarillas y sorpresa les dieron que debajo del árbol regalos llegaron

-Wow- y caras sorprendidas salieron

-Feliz Navidad hijos mios- directo en la sala se encontraba Splinter

-Sensei! Feliz Navidad!- corrieron para su padre ir a abrazarlo con toda ternura

-Que les parece si ven que les trajo San Nicolás hijos míos?- acariciando las cabezas de los pequeños y con ansias fueron a ver lo que San Nicolás les ha traido

Al pequeño Donnie San Nicolás le regaló una pequeña laptop y un pequeño robot a control remoto, a Raph unos guantes de boxeo y una consola de videojuegos, a Leo unas figuras de acción de una de sus series favoritas y un juguete con sonido y a Mikey unos patines y un pequeño oso de felpa de color café y no nos olvidemos al Maestro Splinter la cual a el, un bastón de color verde esmeralda, a la familia para ser la primera navidad como resultado la mejor y mas para los pequeños que conocieron al gran San Nicolás mas la emoción les llegaba...ya todos juntos y al mismo tiempo dan...

-FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!-

**Bueno pues seria todo espero que les haya gustado y como todos dicen dejen su Review y nos vemos!**


End file.
